


Listen Just Once

by malneiro



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Pre-Relationship, confession through song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malneiro/pseuds/malneiro
Summary: Atsumu keeps Sakusa after band practice to play a special song for him, one he's been working on for weeks. Sakusa thinks it's a love song he wrote for someone else.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Listen Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5- Confessions/Band AU, SakuAtsu Fluff Week. This one was awesome to write because I'm a sucker for sweet confessions. I also got on HRT today!!!!! So double good news!!! :D Hope y'all enjoy!

Kiyoomi sighs, letting Atsumu drag him back. He had almost been out of the building when Atsumu had caught up to him, panting, and dragged him right back. So close to the comfort of his dorm. “Atsumu, what’s this about? I’m tired. And I have work to do for my classes.” Partly, it’s just an excuse, but he really does have a chapter to read through before class tomorrow.

Atsumu pulls him into the little practice room in the music building of their university that they’ve commandeered for their band practices and shuts the door behind them. It could get a bit snug with how much Hinata and Bokuto could be sometimes, but it was their little corner of the building. It’s familiar. It feels like theirs, even though it’s just one little dingy room in the corner of the music building. “I’ll make it quick! I need to show you something.”

Kiyoomi makes a face at him. “You couldn’t have done it during band practice? Hinata and Bokuto are already gone.”

Atsumu waves him off, going straight for the keyboard sitting against the wall. He pulls out the stool and sits down. “Nah. Trust me.”

Kiyoomi lets his bag slide to the floor and leans against the floor, figuring that he might as well get comfortable. “All right, fine. What’s this about then? What do you want to show me.”

Atsumu does a quick C chord and looks up at him excitedly. “Well, you know that song I’ve been writing?”

Kiyoomi’s heart twists in his chest, making him feel queasy again, which makes his mood worse. Right, the love song that he’d been writing, “for someone I like”. No other details. He’d been cagey about it, which Kiyoomi was glad for because he hated being reminded of it. It made him feel bad. Which he hated too. It was a good thing that he had someone in his life he could write a love song for, but his gut didn’t seem to agree. Why did he drag him up here? To test drive the song he wrote for someone else? He’d rather go home. “Yep.”

“Oh come on, don’t make that face,” Atsumu pleads, fiddling with the keyboard. “I finished it! It’s good, I promise. Just tell me what you think.”

Kiyoomi, resigned, waves him- on. It’s only fair. As little to do as he wants with Atsumu’s confession to some stranger, he is a part of their band. It’s only fair that Atsumu would want some clearance from someone he trusted to be blunt about it. “Fine. Do it.”

Atsumu rubs his hands together and smiles that now very familiar smile of his. “All right.” He takes a short breath then dives right into the song.

It’s slow and leisurely, a lot different than the sort of music he usually works on, but it still has that intensity that Atsumu tends to have. As songs go, it’s good. Sweet and intense, enough to rip someone’s heart out. So Kiyoomi stops him. Atsumu looks up at him, looking like he’s bracing for criticism. “I thought this was supposed to be a song,” Kiyoomi says, knowing damn well that he’s being petty and buying time. “I thought you finished it. Are you still working on the lyrics?”

Atsumu slowly shakes his head, face tinged slightly pink. “Uh…. they’re finished.”

Kiyoomi raises his eyebrow. “How do you expect me to make a good assessment of the song without hearing all of it? Lyrics and music make up a song, otherwise it’s a piece, remember?” Atsumu nods, eyes wide, looking a bit freaked out now. His face is bright red, and his leg is bouncing so much that it’s rattling the keyboard. Kiyoomi feels guilty (just a little bit). It’s probably a bit embarrassing sharing a love song, whether you’re showing to the person it’s meant for or not, especially if you’re asking for feedback. Love songs tend to be personal. So he softens his face a bit and asks, “Sing for me?”

Atsumu’s head shoots up eyes even wider. His leg bounces more violently. “Um, yeah! All right then, yeah, I can do this. Oh my god.” His hands are shaking badly, and he’s never seen a human blush the exact shade of a raspberry before. But despite all that, he does an experimental C chord then shakes his hands out before finally starting the song over again. It’s as good as he heard it the first time. He must have worked hard on it.

Then he starts singing. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Atsumu’s voice, especially not like this, when it’s just the two of them and Kiyoomi knows that he’s playing for him. There’s nothing to take the attention off of him, and Atsumu’s full attention is overwhelming without him singing. It makes Kiyoomi feel itchy, like he’s under a spotlight, or he’s an ant that Atsumu’s burning under a magnifying glass. He can’t decide if he hates it or not. 

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and forces himself to listen. He may not like this, okay-ing a love song for him, but Atsumu asked him for input and he’ll give it to him. He focuses more on the lyrics and how it goes with the music.

It’s clearly a love song, but Kiyoomi has to admit that it’s not cheesy. From the lyrics, Kiyoomi can guess that whoever the song is meant for, it’s someone that doesn’t know about Atsumu’s feelings yet. It talks about getting feelings for someone slowly, (Atsumu is using “you” in the song, so God knows if it’s meant for a man or a woman), through the little moments— when everyone else has left and it’s just the two of them, the quiet talks that come with that, when the someone comes in late with messy wet hair, losing them at a party and finding them outside, when the someone bandaged a cut up with such care, a thousand tiny memories that built up in his heart. 

It transitions into keeping those feelings a secret, fearing that the someone would find out, because he could have sworn even the littlest actions betrayed his feelings, because he admits he’s not subtle (Kiyoomi has to agree). But the someone didn’t seem to notice, which gave Atsumu mixed feelings. It’s what he wanted, but what now? Kiyoomi has to wonder just how much this someone deserves this song if they didn’t notice that Atsumu of all people had feelings for them. 

The song goes into being caught between exposing those feelings and risking hurt, or letting them stay hidden until they wither away. It’s a hard choice, Kiyoomi has to admit, as much as he hates being here. It’s something he can understand. The twisting feeling around his heart is getting tighter. He’s bandaged up one of Atsumu’s cuts before. He thought he did a nice job. If this someone is so special then why has Kiyoomi never heard about them? In the back of his mind, he realizes that he might be jealous, but he does his best to ignore that (it doesn’t help), because he has to concentrate on the song. It’s good so far. 

Atsumu decides that it would be cruel to let those feelings just die away. They’ve been built up through countless little moments and actions between him and that someone, a thousand choices that led to these feelings of all possibilities, and he’s just going to let them wither? He knows that it might hurt, but either way, he wants to know what the answer is, whether the someone feels it too. He doesn’t want the someone to worry about feeling guilty if the answer is no. The someone makes him happy, and Atsumu wants to make the someone happy as well. If what will make the someone happy is never speaking about it again, he’ll do it, he understands, is the gist that Kiyoomi gets. 

He can’t imagine that the answer would be no. Who would say no to that? He bites down hard on the inside of his lip. It’s a good song, and a good confession, even if it hurts to hear a bit. Listening to it is making his throat feel tighter by the second. Who is this someone that deserves this song from Atsumu? 

The song ends with a wide but private flourish, and by then, it’s a bit hard for Kiyoomi to breathe. As soon as the last note dies out, Atsumu looks up at Kiyoomi nervously. “So? Whaddaya think, Omi-kun?”

He takes a deep, steadying breath. “It’s… it’s a good song. I like it.” Atsumu grins wide and opens his mouth to say something else, but Kiyoomi gestures for him to stop. He’s sort of dreading what he’ll say next. Asking if the someone will like it? They better. He has to ask now, or he never will, and he has to know. “Who is this song for? Why don’t I know them?”  
Atsumu’s face falls. “I… it’s you. It’s for you, Omi.”

Kiyoomi blinks, and he has to run through the sentence several times in his head to make sure he heard that right. “What?”

“Yeah. I wrote the song for you, I wanted it to be a surprise. Thought, if you’re gonna confess you’ve gotta put your feelings out there, so yeah. Song,” he laughs nervously, avoiding Kiyoomi’s eyes. The leg is shaking the keyboard again. “But you didn’t get it? Were the lyrics not right?”

Kiyoomi shakes his head. “No no, that’s not— It’s just—” He groans in irritation at himself. “I don’t know, I just never thought….” He clears his throat, straightening up. His heart is pounding in his ears, but he prefers it to the tight, twisting feeling of before. “Me?” Logically, he knows it’s true, but he just can’t absorb that Atsumu wrote that song for him, that all those words were directed towards him. He should have known from the mention of all those little moments. Like the party. Once, he had to go to a party with the rest of the band, even though he hates crowds. He tried to stick it out because Atsumu asked him to, but he quickly left and decided to wait outside. But Atsumu came out and found him, because he had noticed he was gone and missed him, and realized that Kiyoomi hated parties like this. He felt bad, and they left the party to go get ice cream instead to make it up. And Atsumu wrote that into the song. It was just as special to Atsumu as it was to Kiyoomi. He feels a lump form in his throat again. 

Atsumu nods, meeting his eyes again. “Yep. So… whaddaya think?” he asks again, and this time, Kiyoomi understands what he means.

Kiyoomi fiddles with his sleeve to occupy all his nerves. He’s never been confessed to, he has no idea what to do in a situation like this. But he’s the special someone that Atsumu spent all that time writing a song for, not some nameless stranger. The former feels a lot better. It makes him feel warm… happy. It feels right, and he feels himself smile a bit. “I feel the same way.” Took him a while to put a name to those feelings, he can’t believe he never noticed why Atsumu not coming to practice or something like that would affect his mood so much, but better late than never, he thinks (ignoring the how much this someone deserves this song if they didn’t notice that Atsumu of all people had feelings for them thought he had mere minutes ago). He’s glad that Atsumu said something. “It’s late, so if you want, maybe we could go out sometime in the next week? Just the two of us.” 

Atsumu stares at him, and he wonders if he said the right thing. Then Atsumu buries his face in his hands and groans. “Ya just say things, jeez! I had to write a whole song to say that, and you just….” He makes a series of wild gestures and sighs. “I’m never gonna get used to that.”

Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow at him. “Is that a yes or no?” He’s never been so nervous about asking a simple question. He really doesn’t want to mess this up. His feelings have never been reciprocated like this before.

Atsumu throws a nearby pencil at him. “Of course it’s a yes! You heard the song! I didn’t spend weeks writing it to say no to a date!”

Kiyoomi the pencil and picks it up from the floor to whip at Atsumu. Atsumu yelps and tries to duck, but it pins him in the forehead. “Okay then!” he says, a bit more forceful that necessary. After that, they lapse into silence, staring at each other. Kiyoomi scrambles for something to say, but he has no idea. What do you say in these situations? Yeesh.

After a few tense seconds, Atsumu laughs. “Ya want me to walk you to the bus stop?”  
Kiyoomi nods, smiling slightly. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He bends down to grab his stuff and waits outside for Atsumu to get his music and his bag. Atsumu grins at him as he leaves the practice room, that same intensity in his eyes, directed at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi happily bites the inside of his cheek and locks the practice room behind them.


End file.
